


Ball pit

by Thereal_FakeAHcrew (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thereal_FakeAHcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP loosing their child in the ball pit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ball pit

**Author's Note:**

> Screw the child, these men are made for ball pits. 
> 
> I wrote this in like an hour after someone posted a thing about their OTP doing this and I was like "What about Kerry and Ray?" This was the poor result. I'm sorry in advance.

Kerry was the first to dive in the ball pit, he loved them. Now Ray had to fish him out, only getting slightly distracted by the balls around him. Let's be serious, ball pits are fucking fun. He quickly found the giant child and grabs a ball to throw at his boyfriend's head.  
"Hey asshole, get out." Ray kindly laughed.  
Kerry sent a wave of balls towards Ray as he moves closer, "But it's so fun," he pouts. "It's like dashcon up in this bitch."  
Ray rolled his eyes at the joke, pretending that he wouldn't have made the exact same joke himself. "Come on, people are starting to stare."  
Kerry falls back, ignoring Ray, and going under the sea of plastic. "Kerry? Kerry come on," Ray spins around trying to find where he went to, only to be dragged under.

Cue the cancer curing laughing fit from Kerry, which is never heard enough. It's infectious and causes Ray to join in. "Hey dads?" Their daughter called from the outside of the pit. "Can we go get some pizza?"  
"Sure," Ray was the first to get up and holds out a hand to help Kerry up. The two of them walk over to her. "With anchovies right?"  
"Ew, thats gross." She laughed, grabbing on to Ray's free hand, the other one still holding on to Kerry's.  
"You're gross." Kerry smiled, and the three of them went to eat subpar, expensive as hell, Chuck E Cheese pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> Also fuck past/present tense. I'll fix it later. Probably. It makes enough sense right? I should be doing homework


End file.
